We Shall Never Surrender
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: SEQUEL to Devil May Cry 4 REMAKE. All seems happy in the lives of the witches and the Sparda twins, but will the past come back to haunt them? DantexOC VergilxOC,
1. A Date With The Devil

**Li-Chan: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAACK! And so hello everyone welcome to the sequel of DEVIL MAY CRY 4- REMAKE- !IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS STORY THAN THIS WILL CONFUSE YOU…A LOT! SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED GO AHEAD AND READ THE OTHER ONE SO THAT YOU CAN CATCH UP! To those of you who have read it welcome back. I don't own DMC LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Fortuna, the birds chirping the occasional preaching. Of course with a new pope, yep not much had changed since the affair of The Savior. The town had been re-built. Nero and Kyrie were quite a lovely couple and looked very happy together it was a lovely sight to see.

But of course not everyone is all jolly in this town, one particular redhead was running around like a beheaded chicken, whilst her sister just stared trying not to laugh at the sight. "AYLA STOP SNICKERING AT ME AND HELP ME!" Isis suddenly stopped and glared at the blonde who looked away innocently. " AYLA COME ON! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Isis pleaded.

Two months had passed since the incident, two months since Isis and Dante had arranged a date. Well more like Dante tricking Isis into asking him out. But still the witch was in a frenzy the question was either what to wear? Then it was is it good enough? And it always ended with no it sucks. And the circle would continue, Isis had sounded all cool and collected when Dante had called to set the time, she was a bit pissed at first and very disappointed when he didn't call her a week later. She just decided he wouldn't even call, and was pleasantly surprised when he did. And that one phone call with him sent her into a sort of frenzy she'd just brush it off like it was fine and she could handle everything, as if she didn't care but on the inside she was panicking that she wouldn't make a good impression and now it started to show on the outside.

"Isis I thought you didn't care about him hmmm?" Ayla asked smirking. Isis stuck her tongue out, " Sticks and Stones Sissy, Sticks and Stones!" Ayla looked confused for a moment but merely shook her head. And the blonde had her own musings, she had become just a bit more absent minded after her last encounter with Vergil. Often Quincy would find himself scolding her for not paying attention, whilst Isis would smirk and tease her about it. Ayla would just ignore it and continue her day dreaming. Yes it was true she admitted it to herself she had a small crush on the blue devil.

Quincy only stared from the sidelines and of course let them make their own decisions as always he knew what was wrong with both of them. Sure Isis usually never cared about his teachings, nor did she care about making potions but Ayla wasn't like this. The teacher gave up, his students had grown up, they had hopefully managed to turn away from their horrible past and had finally found someone that they like. He was especially happy for Ayla sure Isis had a few dates, they were never more than dates , either she met an idiot or she met someone who was actually nice and she liked him but of course she wouldn't even kiss them and they'd just leave or they would even start pressuring her into doing something she didn't want. Ayla…since she stopped going to school she's never even had a date, she was pretty, she was the innocent beauty but watching what happened to Isis she decided to not even try. So he was happy that she had taken interest in someone like Vergil. But he was also a bit afraid knowing that whilst the cold twin could be gentle, he could also be quite violent and cruel. But Quincy knew him since he was a child, he'd seen him cry and laugh. He'd especially seen how gentle he could be with Dante some times and of course with Eva.

Isis stared at herself in the mirror finally deciding on what she would wear, she had a show to do and after that a date with a devil. it was a black and red dress that reached her knees along with a pair of black stiletto heels. She frowned a bit tugging at the dress wishing it where a bit longer. Isis wasn't shy, but she wasn't a slut either and she didn't want to give either of these impressions to Dante but she also wanted to look good. So she felt a bit conflicted with wearing it. She exhaled unconsciously holding her breath. Ayla had tied her hair into a ponytail, and wore a pair of jean shorts along with a baby blue tank top. She was the barista and although she despised the outfit at least she wouldn't get hot in it. So it was good enough for the job. She frowned a bit because of her musings, they made her realize that the chances of her seeing Vergil again where very minimal. She sighed to herself.

"You ready to do the spell sissy?" Isis asked brushing her hair. Ayla nodded as they both focused on performing the teleportation spell.

* * *

The Sparda twins weren't in such a panic, well not in that big of a panic at least. But Dante was a bit nervous, he rarely went on actual dates rather than just having a one night stand. He decided on wearing black pants along with his usual combat boots and a red shirt with silver and black embroiderings. Oh and of course his fingerless black gloves. He brought his trademark coat but decided not to wear it.

Vergil sat with a thoughtful look on his face, for the past two months that witch, was constantly on his mind for some reason. He resented the weak thoughts, thinking of someone so much was considered a weak trait. And he wished he could rid himself of the thoughts.

"Come on bro, it'll be fun! Just tag along I promise it'll be great! You might see that blonde….you know she works at the baaaar." Dante teased. Vergil merely gave him a cold stare. His mind raced for some reason, he knew he should have said no but…

"Fine." Something compelled him to accept.

* * *

After teleporting to the the club Ayla got to work while Isis patiently waited for her turn to perform.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN LET'S GIVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MISS ISIS!" A blonde man announced disappearing behind the curtains. He gave Isis a thumbs up and she smiled mouthing a thank you.

And just as her name was announced the Sparda twins had arrived. Vergil spotted Ayla imedietly and decided to keep away from the bar as much as possible. Dante just stared at the red headed beauty on stage she had a beautiful singing voice.

_'-Let the sky fall, when it crumbles we will stand tall , face it all together….at skyfall….at skyfall…_

She sang for a moment her eyes scanned the crowd and she frowned a bit no seeing Dante, but smiled seeing Vergil sulking in a corner. If he was here than Dante must be too.

'_Skyfall is where we start a thousand miles and poles apart where worlds collide and days are dark you may have my number, you can take my name, but you will never have my heart.'_

Dante hid a bit in the crowd, he didn't want her seeing him. He of course wanted to make an entrance. But he wanted to listen to her sing, he didn't like the song very much but he adored listening to her sing.

_'Let the sky fall, when it crumbles we will stand tall , face it all together….at skyfall….at skyfall…  
where you go I go, what you see I see, I know I'd never be me, without the security ,of your loving arms ,keeping me from harm, put your in my hand, and we'll stand. Let the sky fall, when it crumbles we will stand tall , face it all together….at skyfall….at skyfall…..'_

Isis exhaled finishing the song, she smiled as the crowd applauded and cheered for her. She blew a kiss and quickly ran off stage and to her dressing room. She trembled slightly feeling nervous and very self conscious all of a sudden. She sat down and brushed her hair trying to calm down a bit.

* * *

"Come on baby, I just wanna' play with ya!" An older gentleman had been eyeing Ayla for some time now and was being forceful in his advances. Ayla attempted to reason with him but he wouldn't budge and she found herself slightly frightened, as Antonio wasn't here and neither was Max the bounce who usually took care of these situations he was replaced for the evening by someone less capable obviously.

She backed up a bit into the bar as he cornered her. "S-sir please leave me alone." The man grinned a bit and the smell of rotting teeth and alcohol disgusted her. "Come on sweetheart." He said grabbing her roughly by the wait and placing a hand on her rear. She slapped him but that just made him angrier and he twisted her wrist painfully. "You bitch! Oooh I'm gonna have fun with you." A shadow began looming over him, and a light tap to his shoulder made him turn away from the girl who immediately grabbed the tray she had placed on the bar and tried moving past him to server the other customers. But the man pushed her back making her spill the contents of the tray, she tried picking up the glass but yelped as she cut herself on it.

The tap came from Vergil who watched the man molest the poor witch before his rage overcame him and he decided to act. "What do ya want pretty boy? I'm busy with my girl here! Fuck off! " The man yelled. Vergil gave him a cold glare and grabbed his arm twisting it painfully. " Okay…o-okay man I get it let me go!" Vergil released his arm and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "Touch her again and you'll have more than a broken arm." He exclaimed dropping him to the floor, as the man ran off in a cowardly fashion. He stared for a moment at the blonde who cradled her bleeding hand, and he felt..concerned. So he crouched in front of her and picked up the glass. "No, please it's fine I-I can pick it up myself it's my fault for being …clumsy." She was at a loss for words as she lifted her gaze to see the cold twin standing in front of her and she realized that the man was gone. "Ve-Vergil?" She squeaked. He smirked making her blush. "Yes Ayla it's me." She relaxed a bit and smiled. "Uh t-thanks for…getting rid of him." She shivered slightly looking back to her hand. He frowned and reached out to look at it making her blush a bit. It wasn't her entire hand, just the area around her thumb. He pulled out a silk handkerchief from his pocket and gently wrapped it around the cut, lightly caressing her hand as he did. "There. That should stop the bleeding." She stood up and shuffled her feet a bit. "Uhm..thanks…again…" He nodded. "So how come you're here….I mean don't take it the wrong way I…." She stopped not knowing how to end her sentence. Vergil understood what she wanted to ask. "Dante dragged me along, he has a date with your sister."

Ayla gathered her courage and managed to look into his eyes, but froze now at a loss for words she became almost hypnotized by his cold blue eyes. "Ayla?" He said shaking her a bit. She jumped at the contact. "Uhh sorry….guess I spaced out a little…heh….uhm…..right….she has a date with him." Vergil looked at her curiously but brushed away his thoughts. "Do you want anything to drink…it's on the house since you know Lady and all…..uhm…she's friends with Antonio so ….." Vergil nodded. "Scotch." Ayla nodded going back to serve him.

* * *

Isis paced around in circles she thought if she waited any longer that she'd have a nervous breakdown or something. She froze and her heart beat sped up hearing a knock on the door of her dressing room. She stumbled over to it and straightened her dress a bit before slowly opening it. Her breath caught as she was overcome by the scent of cologne, and by Dante who leaned against the doorway with a rose between his teeth, and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. She gulped slightly feeling even more self-conscious. "H-hi." She exclaimed softly. "Hi? Wow babe….I must look really good if all you can muster is a hi." Isis suddenly got back to her senses. "Hey listen here you're the one who hasn't called me for two months so complain about the way I'm greeting you!" She yelled poking him in the chest and he grinned. "Now that's the Isis I know, pure fire. Speaking of fire babe, you look gorgeous in that dress." He complimented making her go red. "Uh you look nice too…I guess." He just smirked brushing some hair out of her face, he took her hand and slowly led her outside. "Come on then babe, my bike's outside."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your bike?" Dante nodded. " Don't tell me your one of those I hate bikes they're scary they cause accidents types?" Isis shook her head. "Hell no, I just blew mine up and Ayla wouldn't let me buy a new one." Dante chuckled at this as they approached his motorcycle. He offered her a helmet and just rolled her eyes pushing it away. " He laughed at this. "You are definetley the woman of my dreams!" Isis rolled her eyes blushing at the comment. As he sat on the bike, she tucked her dress in and sat behind him shaking a bit as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hold on tight." He said in a husky and low tone. She gulped again and leaned her head against his back breathing in his scent. Gunpowder , Cologne, Pizza…Strawberries? And leather. The mix was an amazing fragrance. She sighed a bit and he smirked. "Don't fall asleep back there, I know I'm comfy and all but.." He commented making her snap out of her trance and blush.

* * *

From a distance a figure with an eerie glow surrounding it watched them.

"This will not do….how dare you both defy me in such a way!"

* * *

**Li-Chan: That was mostly fluff but no the sequel will not be all fluff as you can see! Well read and review guys!**


	2. How Does Pizza Sound?

**Li-Chan: Hi guys! Well next chappy is here! :D Blah Blah don't own DMC of course :D**

* * *

The sudden stop made Isis jerk out of her dream like state, it didn't help that she almost fell asleep leaning against Dante like that. She shook her head a bit and blinked at Dante who snickered at her. "And what the hell is so funny?" She asked now glaring. He just gave her a smirk. "Nothing, shall I escort the lady to the estate?" He asked offering her a hand, she ignored him and looked behind to see 'the estate' It looked fine from the outside there was a pink neon sign on the front saying Devil May Cry. She would have to remember to ask about the name later. Dante waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, babe? Don't tell me you plan on sitting there all night?" She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away getting off of the bike. "Don't push your luck." She said crossing her arms and staring at the building again. "Well it seems fine on the outside….so it must be 'divine' on the inside." She exclaimed with sarcasam dripping from her tone. "Hey, don't be judgy give it a shot!" He said grabbing her hand to pull her inside.

Entering, confirmed her previous assumption, it wasn't THAT bad. But there was certainly room for improvement and it was obvious to anyone that no female lived here. Stacks of pizza boxes and various magazines where thrown about. The desk was the cleanest thing in the place.

Eyeing the old moldy couch, Isis decided to sit on the desk. She sat cross legged raising an eyebrow at Dante who in turn grinned. "What?" She just scoffed. "You don't expect me to just sit here right?" She asked and regretted it seeing him smirk suggestively. "Well we could go upstairs and do…certain things…" She glared at him. "Dante…." The devil hunter grinned. "Relax babe, now wait here." He said going into a room in the back of the shop. Isis just sighed staring at her surroundings again. She thought that this would be a very interesting date.

* * *

Ayla poured the bottle of scotch nervously, she yelped when a temperamental customer yelled from the bar. "HEY! HOW 'BOUT SPEEDING IT UP BACK THERE EY GIRLY?" She shivered. "I'll be right there." She squeaked. Leave it to Isis to force her into such an awful job, it was true. Isis basically forced her into it saying that she needed to relax more. She regretted ever agreeing to it.

She placed the glass in front of the cold twin and smiled shyly, Vergil just gave her an indifferent look making her heart sink a bit. She jumped again when the customer yelled once more. "WILL YOU HURRY IT UP?" She sighed, Vergil noted the tired look on her face as she turned to the impatient and drunk man. "May I help you…sir?" She exclaimed through gritted teeth. The man gave her a confused look. "Who asked for your help?" He slurred making some of his 'buddies' laugh. "Ya see doll we don't want your help, we need some entertainment he-he! If you know what I-" He was cut off by a blow to the face, with a metal tray. Ayla stood there, fuming tray in hand. "Sir, I suggest you and your friends drag your drunk asses out of this club RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT A STRIPPER, SLUT OR ANYTHING THAT SERVES FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! I AM A BARISTA NOW DO YOU WANT A DRINK OR DO YOU WANT ANOTHER WHACK ON THE HEAD?!" She finished breathing heavily. The men gawked at her, Vergil smirked a bit also surprised by her sudden outburst. "Uh..never mind doll….we'll just…show ourselves out…" They said leaving the bar. Ayla exhaled relaxing.  
She went red however seeing Vergil eyeing her with a smirk. She quickly turned away from him hugging the tray and going to the back to fetch the next order.

* * *

" Ah here we go I hope the lady likes wine." Dante exclaimed bringing two glasses and a bottle of wine in. Isis smiled a bit. " I didn't peg you as a connoisseur?" Dante shook his head handing her the glass and pouring the wine. " Of course not, this is just for special occasions.." He trailed off sounding suggestive. Isis smirked a bit. " The occasion being get Isis drunk so she'll sleep with you?" Dante leaned on the desk next to her. " Okay seriously I'm trying to be a gentleman here." He said all hints of humor disappearing from his tone. She frowned a bit. "Oh…sorry then…" Dante just smiled at her. " Hey I know it's weird….and no matter how cheesy this sounds….I'm not usually one to go on dates. So somehow I feel the need for this to be perfect you know?" This surprised her a bit. "Soooo I can consider myself special, then?" She grinned nudging him playfully. He smiled back. She took a sip from the glass. " So what about that dinner hmm?" She asked. He grinned. " How does pizza sound?" She stared at him for a moment before bursting into a rather …odd and very witch like laugh. She quickly covered her mouth blushing.

"He he…how come I haven't heard that laugh before?" He asked snickering. She rolled her eyes smirking. " It's special, so thank god it rarely happens." Dante smiled finishing his glass of wine. " I like it." Isis blushed again. "Okay now you're just trying to get into my pants again…." Dante smiled at this and offered her his hand to get off the desk. " How about that pizza then?" He asked. Isis looked thoughtful for a moment. " Nah, I don't feel like it." It was Dante's turn to laugh. " Okay tell you what, how about we go for a leiseurly romantic stroll in the park?" Isis gave him a half lidded gaze. " You sound like a character from a very bad chick flick." The devil hunted smiled. "Please babe, this whole evening sounds like a bad chick flick. But I suppose that usually means everything's going fine for now right?" Isis smiled taking his hand and standing up, " Yeah it is…I wonder how Ayla's doing by herself…." She pondered out loud. Dante surpressed his laughter remembering how he had casually left Vergil to mope on his own. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You'd think she was alone…." Isis raised an eyebrow at this. " Well isn't she…?"

"Nope, I left Vergil at the bar." Isis laughed at this. " Well that should be interesting….nice job mister cupid….now if only you could get yourself a girl…." She teased. Dante grabbed her waist pulling her closer. "Trust me…I think I'll get her…." Isis put her hands to his chest for support. " You do?" He started leaning in a bit more. " Yeah…." She stared in to his eyes becoming a bit dazed and she too began leaning in.

* * *

Ayla put the few last orders in front of her customers and smiled seeing Max the bouncer arrive. He went to the bar and gave her a pat on the back. "How's it going doll?" Ayla smiled tiredly. " It's fine, there were a few incidents, but it's fine…they were…taken care of…." She trailed off glancing at Vergil who quietly sipped his drink. Max nodded going off to do his job. Ayla was about to sit down when there were more angry yells. She inhaled a bit leaning on the bar for support. It was a long and busy night, and she was exhausted. " Can't you take a break?" Vergil asked. She was about to reply but a wave of dizziness hit her and she staggered a bit almost falling, the cold twin immediately stood up to help her. "Vergil it's fine please sit down…" She said clutching her head in pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a bar stool pushing her to sit down. She shook her head attempting to stand up but he grabbed her arm again and gave her a warning look, she shrunk under his gaze sitting back down. Italian swear words could be heard and Ayla perked up a bit. It was Antonio, driving out the rest of the drunk's out of the club. He shook his head at them and rushed over to Ayla seeing her tired look. " Ayla bella! Did these deficient idioti do something to you?" She shook her head. " No I'm just a bit tired Tony. " Antonio nodded. "Rest then, I'll call Ella to take your shift." He said leaving her to sit with Vergil in silence. " T-Thanks for all the help by the way…." She said smiling shyly. He nodded. " Don't mistake it for affection or kindness, I was merely doing what was right." He exclaimed making her heart sink even more. How could she fool herself by thinking he cared for her? She remained silent with an unreadable look on her face. " Fine." She said standing up from the bar and going to the back.

* * *

For a moment Isis questioned herself again, but brushed it off and kept leaning in becoming more lost in the devil hunter's eyes.

**"FULGURA!"**

There was a sudden flash of lightning outside and they broke apart surprised. Dante looked confused but Isis had clearly heard the latin word spoken in a voice very familiar to her. She stared at the window in fear and gasped briefly seeing the glowing silouhete of a woman in a familiar white dress. She trembled and Dante, put a hand on her shoulder shaking her a bit. "Isis? Isis! What's wrong?" She suddenly stopped and stared at him. " D-Did you see that?" She asked in a shaky voice. " What the lightning?" She shook her head. " T-That woman….s-she was outside…" He tilted his head a bit and then pulled her into a warm embrace. " Hey, calm down. I'm sure you imagined it." She nodded and nuzzled into his neck as he rubbed her back affectionetly.

But she didn't imagine it, and the woman kept staring at the two angrily.

* * *

Ayla slid to the floor with tears in her eyes. She felt silly crying over something like that. But she was tired and this had broken her, and she was always known to cry over things that seemed very silly to others. She sat there for a moment in silence.

Vergil cursed himself for saying that to her, usually he wouldn't care about making some little female sad, but he felt a something he hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt.

He ran a hand through his hair and then slicked it back again, he went to the back of the bar to find her sitting on the floor, crying.

She wiped her tears away seeing him enter. He sighed and sat down next to her, he pulled out a tissue offering it to her. She glared at it and turned away. " Are you doing this because you feel it's right again?" She asked scowling. He glared at her. "Just take it." She shook her head. "No." He growled a bit making her jump. "Listen girl, I do not recommend you toy with me, It is rare that I offer something out of pure kindness, so don't waste the opportunity." He said. She blinked then turned to him smiling. He rolled his eyes offering his own small smile. She giggled a bit taking it. " I wonder what your brother and my sister are doing…"

"I don't." Ayla tilted her head a bit. "My brother is not known for being …romantic…so I can only imagine what they could be doing by now." Ayla stared at him for a moment and he almost laughed when she turned red realizing what he meant. "You're much too innocent…." He said seriously. " And?" She asked. _'And I would love to rid you of that innocence.'_ The cold twin scowled at his thoughts. "And it's never good to be too innocent." He said. Ayla sighed again leaning her head into his shoulder ever so slightly. He tensed a bit from the sudden contact but relaxed nevertheless.

* * *

**Li-Chan: The person who can guess who the woman is, gets a basket of cookies and Dante plushies! Read and Review.**


	3. Enjoy The Sight

**Li-Chan: Well hi people :D Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Vergil/Ayla is apparently a very loved pairing. :D Which brings me to my next question, To anyone who cares to do this (you don't have to ) Write something about both pairings, like why you like or dislike them. Like a pro's and con's list for ex. The pairings being Dante/Isis Vergil/Ayla. And thank you again for the reviews. I don't own DMC!**

* * *

Ayla felt herself slowly beginning to fall asleep on Vergil's shoulder, her shift had been taken over so she didn't have any work to do and was free to go home, but staying like this felt like a much better option.

Vergil wasn't the least bit interested in going back to the loud bar, it was a bit more peaceful here, he couldn't explain his feelings at the moment as they felt foreign. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the blonde's presence, usually if someone else got into his personal space they would have a brief meeting with the business end of Yamato. He allowed her so as an act of kindness. He deemed that she was tired and needed the comfort, why he was giving it to her he couldn't explain himself.

Her eye lids became heavier by the minute, as she stared off into space. The back was filled with various drinks and supplies, not a place for sleeping surely.

**"YOU'VE TURNED INTO THE SAME WHORE YOUR SISTER IS AYLA! FOR SHAME!"**

Her eyes snapped open hearing this, she looked around in panic for the source of the familiar voice, but she found none.

Vergil stared at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked. She paused for a moment still examining her surroundings, she exhaled dismissing it as her imagination. "Nothing..." She sighed burying her head between her knees.

**"…How dare you both disobey your mother!"**

She shook her head and leaned it against the wall. " I should go home, I'm so tired I think I'm hearing things….." Vergil nodded standing up and offering her his hand. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up, she staggered a bit leaning against him for support. "Are you sure you can get home on your own?" He asked holding her shoulders making her flustered. She turned her head away. " I-I can't exactly go home yet…I have to wait for Isis..." He released her shoulders to let her stand on her own. " I could wait with you?" Ayla blinked at him for a moment. She cocked her head to the side giving him a doe eyed look. " Why are you being so nice to me? With all due respect you're not known for warming up to people easily…." Vergil blinked, once, twice. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he tugged at his collar again, Ayla widened her eyes seeing this. "Look, do you want me to wait with you or not?" She simply nodded not knowing what else to say. He nodded back walking away, she stared at his retreating form looking a bit lost.

* * *

Isis quickly separated from Dante and leaned back against the desk, gripping it tightly. She trembled as various thoughts ran through her mind. Dante's focus was on her, whoever she had seen must have been important. " Babe…come one please calm down….I promise you, you just imagined it." She hugged herself and nodded. "You're probably right….but I'm still checking on Ayla….sorry but that stroll is gonna have to wait." Dante smirked leaning a bit closer to her. "And the other thing?" She stared at him for a moment and then gently pushed him back. "...I told you already….I-"

"You can't, I know. But….earlier….you didn't say that." She shook her head. "…Please just understand-

Dante nodded cutting her off. " At least…tell me why…?" Isis looked back at the window in thought. "No…I can't do that either…." Dante gave her a bewildered look. " Can't or Won't?" This time he sounded a bit more demanding. "Won't." She simply replied.

"Why? Damn it Isis I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong!" Isis looked a bit taken aback by his tone, she closed her eyes trying to compose herself. She glared at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "Then don't try to help me! Because you can't!"

"And how do you know I can't?!"

"Because WHEN YOUR MOTHER LABELS YOU AS A WHORE AND A SLUT YOU CAN'T BE HELPED OKAY?!"

Dante's gaze softened hearing this, she stood frozen and then sobbed while staring at the floor.

"Isis I didn't know I-"

She gave him a glare. "Save it. I don't need your pity." She turned away from him still sobbing.

Dante hated seeing women in tears, especially if he was guilty of it.

He took a step closer and despite her protests wrapped his arms around her back nuzzling into her neck. "Then can you take my apology?" She didn't stop sobbing, but after a pause turned to him and hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly. He placed his chin on top of her head and just held her like that letting her sob.

* * *

Ayla got over her confusion and stopped for a moment thinking she had heard the voice again. She deemed that Vergil would be waiting for her outside, and decided to use the staff entrance to avoid the drunk's. The back entrance lead to a small alley, the entrance to the club was just around the corner. She shivered a bit feeling cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

She slowly made her way through the alley and then froze.

There was a low rattle like sound behind her she quickened her pace and she felt it getting louder. She quickly turned around and screamed when she saw a brief flash of a monstrous ghost like figure as it slammed her into the wall. Her eyes widened when she felt it wrap it's hands around her neck emitting a loud scream. It lifted her off of the ground and threw her into the back of the alley. She recovered in time to see it coming…no crawling toward her at an inhuman pace. It lunged at her again but froze when the blade of Yamato embedded it's self into her. She screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Ayla sat there panting. Vergil sheathed his sword and walked up to the girl crouching to be at eye level with her. "Are you alright?" She didn't reply. "Ayla?" He said shaking her a bit. She looked up at him with the look of a deer in the headlights. "I-I can't believe it….s-she's back…." Vergil didn't understand her words but grabbed her arm to help her stand up. "Who? " He repeated. She stared at the wall of the alley.

"My mother."

* * *

Isis finally stopped sobbing, and Dante gently held her chin lifting her gaze to him. "Feel better?" She nodded and looked at the floor again. "I'm sorry about earlier…" Dante nodded kissing her forehead. "It's fine. Just please …tell me what happened." She nodded. "Alright…..but first I have to check on Ayla." Dante expected her to pull out a cell phone but she in turn closed her eyes and began chanting something again, when she re-opened them they had turned red.

_**"Ayla what happened?, I can feel it in your aura….something happened to you too.**_**"  
**  
On the other end Ayla looked the same and Vergil watched curiously.

_"So it's true…she has returned…..b-but how?"_

_**"It doesn't matter, Quincy will know….but for now we shouldn't try to go home I think…Listen, I'll stay with Dante tonight and you-**_

_"I-I could ask Vergil for a place to stay…"_

_**Yes, it would be best, we shouldn't stay alone and I'm not sure if there's room here and..….we could never defend ourselves from her…well then…be safe…sissy…."**_

_"I will Isis don't worry."_

* * *

Ayla snapped out of her trance looking worried. "What was that?" Vergil asked. "It was a telepathic trance, it's how witches used to communicate before but it is useful now too." He nodded. She looked a bit hesitant. "Listen…I hope it's not too much to ask….but I can't go home. And neither can Isis….she'll stay with Dante. And...well….could I stay at your house…just for tonight…please?" Vergil thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but in return. You must tell me who that was….and anything else related to them. She nodded.

* * *

Isis relaxed a bit snapping out of her trance. "What the hell was that?" Dante asked sounding surprised. Isis smiled a bit. "Telepathy….now then….I can't exactly go home right now so…"

A perverse smirk spread across his handsome features. "So you need to stay here for the night hmm?" Isis rolled her eyes. "Yes but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you so don't push it." Dante grinned a bit. "Uh-huh…you know I have one bed…right?" She widened her eyes at him turning red. He laughed at her expression and she fumed but then smirked. "Well I guess you'll just have to sleep on the floor then!" She giggled to herself. He smirked , at least she was happier. "Oh yeah?" She yelped as he scooped her up into his arms. " PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" He just laughed at her statement taking her upstairs and to his room, he dropped her on top of his bed and she immediately stood up and punched him on the arm. He just shook his head grinning at her. She pouted.

He snickered again and walked past her beginning to unbutton his shirt. Her face became red at the sight of his bare chest and she turned away, but for a moment turned her head back to enjoy the sight.

* * *

**Li-Chan: Hehe….I'd probably just gawk like an idiot so points to Isis for self control XD Heh, don't forget the pro's and con's and dislikes and likes and stuffs and shitz I mentioned above XD :D Bye bye! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Don't Forget To Knock, Ayla

**Li-Chan: Hi guys! :D Well here's the new chapter points to RainbowCat101 and grandshadowseal for guessing who the woman was early.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Isis asked still looking flustered. Dante just smirked casually. "I told you I have only one bed. Oh and here." He tossed a baggy blue shirt in her direction and it landed on top of her head. She crossed her arms pulling it off and messing up her hair in the process. "What's this for?" Dante grinned. "Well I don't mind if you WANT to sleep naked or in any kind of lacy underwear you're wearing right now." Isis scoffed turning to glare at him, but she regretted the decision, as he stood in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. She quickly turned away going red. "O-Of course not!" She exclaimed leaving the room to change. Dante just grinned to himself.

* * *

Vergil didn't usually walk at such a slow pace, but given the fact that Ayla could never keep up with his demonic speed he had to slow down. He stopped suddenly in front of a huge iron fence. The blonde gave him a curious look. "Is this it?" He merely nodded opening the gate, he stepped aside gesturing for her to enter first.

She hesitantly stepped through and immediately froze, in front of her was a huge white mansion like building in a somewhat Victorian style. All in all it was beautiful and looked like a castle of some sort. She gawked at it in amazement. "T-This is your house?" She asked still gawking in amazement. Vergil nodded smirking somewhat proudly, "Yes, I deem that you like it?" The blonde merely nodded not knowing what to say. He chuckled at her response making her jump. "Come then, you should like it more on the inside." Ayla followed behind him, still gawking at the garden and everything that surrounded it.

* * *

Isis cursed herself mentally. The shirt was baggy but it wasn't nearly long enough and barely covered her thigh. "Damnit…I'm sure that pervy bastard planned this! I could change into my own nightgown though…" She froze, for a moment imagining Dante's reaction to her in the lacy white nightgown she owned. She scowled deciding this was for the best. She tugged at the ends a bit and then walked upstairs to find Dante already asleep on the bed. She stared a bit suspiciously walking to the other side to lie down.

The moment she turned around Dante cracked one eye open to see how much his shirt could cover. He smirked, he liked the result. Isis pulled the covers and lied down wrapping them around herself, still staring at him wearily. She exhaled relaxing.

She screeched when his arms wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She growled. "I knew you were faking you pervert." Dante snickered opening his eyes. He placed his chin on top of her head breathing in her scent. "Comfortable m'lady?" Isis rolled her eyes and smirked. "Eh…it'll do…"

"You'll get used to it."

Isis rolled her eyes snuggling into his chest.

"Wait how long am I staying here!?"

* * *

Ayla gawked at the inside of the mansion even more it was beautiful. "Let me show you your room." Ayla gave him a look of disbelief. "My…room?" Vergil gave her a sideways glance. "You didn't think we would be sharing a room did you?" She paused for a moment picturing the awkwardness of the situation. "N-no!" She simply replied. He wordlessly led her further to the room she would be staying in.

The room was also very beautiful. A large queen sized double bed was in the middle, there was also a dresser with a large mirror on it, and Ayla saw what seemed to lead to a balcony.

"My room is next to yours, the balconies are connected. Under no circumstances are you allowed to enter my room without my permission, so always knock before you enter." Vergil explained leaving without a word. The blonde entered and when she was sure he was out of earshot she plopped on to the bed sighing in exhaustion. She fell asleep almost instantly. An hour later the cold twin came to check on her. He found her curled up asleep. He entered her room but froze, he hesitated. Why was he even checking up on her?" He sighed to himself and dismissed his thoughts. He picked her up bridal style placing her under the covers and pulling them over her sleeping form. He stared at her for a moment. She looked like an angel, and she also acted like one. He felt his devil side give him some racy thoughts and frowned. As he had said before, it was never good to be too innocent.

* * *

_"NO MOM PLEASE! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"_

_Dahlia dragged her daughter by her blonde locks across the room. "YOU HAVE TURNED INTO A SINFUL BEING ISIS! YOU MUST REDEEM FOR YOUR SINS! GO TO YOUR CLOSET AND PRAY THAT GOD WILL FORGIVE YOU!"_

_Isis begged and sobbed but Dahlia ignored it, and Ayla watched with tears in her eyes as she pushed Isis into the small dark space. Isis sobbed banging on the now locked closet door. "PLEASE! MOM LET ME OUT!" Dahlia ignored her mumbling something to herself. She approached Ayla and stroked her face gently. "Do not cry, she must redeem for her sins. She will learn, she must learn from you Ayla. She must learn to stay away from THEM! SHE MUST LEARN TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE MONSTRUOUS BEINGS!" Ayla opened her mouth to protest but was greeted with a swift slap to her pale cheek. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DISOBEY ME?!" She shook her head meekly trying to drown out Isis' sobs._

"PLEASE OH PLEASE LET ME OUT! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

"ISIS! ISIS! WAKE UP!"

The redhead jerked awake to see Dante looking down at her worriedly. "You were screaming….and crying in your sleep." She sighed. "It was just a bad dream…"

"It had to be more than that..."

Isis frowned at his persistence but remembered what she had promised.

"I-It was something that happened with my mother….when I was 13…." Dante nodded for her to continue. Isis sighed again. "I was going to tell you tomorrow morning….but…fine then…here goes…..

* * *

**Li-Chan: Read and Review!**


	5. Would You Really Mind If He Raped You?

**Li-Chan: Hi people :D Slight delay again, sorry anyway. And thank you for the reviews, less than usual but it's still nice that there are some XD Do I have to do the disclaimer? You know I don't own DMC XD**

* * *

"You see….er…my mom….she hates men….like all of them….anything of the male gender…she'll cut off its balls and feed 'em to said male…." Isis explained sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed. Dante looked horrified for a moment but just nodded. Isis cleared her throat and continued. "At school …I was sort of popular especially among boys….one day I was just casually talking to this one guy…who I happened to have a crush on. He asked me out, and then left he also hugged me before he left. I realize it sounds stupid to mention this…but I think that ticked her off….a lot, I didn't know she was watching us…she was waiting to pick Ayla and me up." Dante nodded for her to continue, propping himself on one elbow. "…I was greeted with a slap to the face…Ayla too since she tried defending me….I didn't think It would be much…that was something that happened daily…The moment we got home…she slapped me again-

_"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"_

-pulled my hair"

_"SO FOUL! YOU'LL SOON BE BRINGING THEM HOME!"_

"…And then locked me up in a small dark closet."

_"PLEASE LET ME OUT!"_

Isis shivered replaying the memory in her head. Dante sat up and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Isis blushed slightly and gave him a small smile which he returned with a smirk. "…You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to….I get why you can't kiss me…. So I promise to be patient from now on, but that doesn't mean I can't do other things to ya." Isis gave him a suspicious look. He grinned and poked her side making her giggle, he repeated it a few times and her giggling erupted into the same unique laugh from before. He smirked hearing it and she blushed turning her head away. He just shook his head lying back down and pulling her with him. She yelped going red for the millionth time in his presence. He hugged her tightly staring down at her due to the height difference. Isis just shook her head clearing her mind. "A-And why have you suddenly decided to be so patient with me….?" He gave her a flirtatious smirk and pressed his forehead against hers. "Heh….it's 'cause you're worth the wait babe." She froze. That was a very… dare she say it…romantic and touching thing to say….no matter how corny. It felt odd hearing that from him. _'Maybe he can be romantic after all.._'

"Babe?" Dante said, Isis looked a bit zoned out after his last sentence. She blinked staring at him.

"Sorry, guess I got lost in your eyes for a moment."

That little voice in your head? It just went rage mode.

.

.

_'ISIS YOU IDIOT!'_

Dante grinned slightly. Isis wiggled a bit as if trying to escape his grasp. "W-W-WHAT I MEAN IS…!" Dante rolled his eyes and smirked. "I think I understood perfectly babe…hehe….now let's just go to sleep before you get another truth kick" Isis looked horrified and lay there numbly in his hold. He frowned a bit and poked her side, his frown deepened when she didn't move a muscle.

"Babe…is this your way of telling me you'd prefer if I was on top?"

Said 'babe' shot up and threw him a stern glare. "Very funny…" The redhead plopped back down looking more than mad because of his statement. The devil hunter sighed running a hand through his snow white hair. He gave her annoyed form a crooked smile , she rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like a rapist and go to sleep already." She smirked smugly seeing the bewildered look on his face, but frowned when it returned to his usual smug egoistical expression. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She just responded with a sour look.

"Well I believe if it came to that….you wouldn't mind that much if I raped you." It was more of a question than a statement. Isis paled squirming in his grasp. "That uh- Uhm- er…what?" He grinned in a seductive manner and she flushed. She bit her bottom lip.

_'…well….I wouldn't mind that much ri- WHOA WHOA WHOA ARE YOU ADMITING YOU'D ACTUALLY LIKE TO GET RAPED? AND BY THIS ASSHOLE?!'_

_'Well it's not like he's bad looking or anything he's actually REALLY- NO! NO BAD ISIS! BAD! MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!'_

_'….Oh who am I kidding just seeing that smug smirk and those eyes puts my mind in the gutter.'_

_'STILL! No excuse for you to wish to be raped!'_

_'Hey! I did not wish for it…and who are you anyway?'_

_'…I'm you dumbass….I'm that little voice in your head….you could call me your conscience …your sanity…your thingy-to-tell-you-that-you-should-keep-your-mind-out-of-the-gutter-and-that-rape-is-bad-thing….thing.'_

_'Oh….so….how's life?'_  
_'It doesn't bother you that your talking to yourself?'_

_'….okay yeah it's weird let's stop.'_

'…'

'..'

_'…stop thinking about him raping you the imagery is disgusting._

_'WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SOME DARKER PART OF MY MIND OR SOMETHING?!'  
_  
_'…..this just became the darkest part….'_

_'….look….just…..just go….'_

_'…Oh god …did I just have a fight with myself?'_

* * *

Ayla awoke to the sound of birds chirping, she smiled stretching and then looked confused. She didn't quite remember covering herself….

She blinked

once.

Twice…

And abruptly her face changed from its normal pale shade to a lovely red. Realizing who could have indeed tucked her in.  
She shook her head telling herself that she probably did fall asleep under the covers and just forgot. She looked for any kind of clock to tell the time.

'9:00 A.M' Said the clock on the wall. "I must have been really tired to wake up this late…" She yawned stretching again, she felt a wave of dizziness as she stood up. She hesitantly sat at the vanity table and took in her dishelved appearance. She stared at the brush near the vanity mirror. She reached out to pick it up but froze seeing the silk handkerchief still securely wrapped around her palm. She blushed slightly running her thumb over the fabric. Carefully she unwrapped it and smiled seeing that her wound had already healed. Witches had a slower healing rate than demons, but it was still very fast.

She smiled when she was finished brushing her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment and yelped when she opened them and saw Vergil's reflection staring back at her.

"Oh...Vergil…you startled me." She shrunk a bit under his scrutinizing gaze. "I was hoping that you were awake. Come, we have guests." He said gesturing for her to follow him. She gave him a curious look and he just shook his head.

-THE FUCK DID YOUR STICK-UP-HIS-ASS BROTHER GET THIS PLACE?" Ayla groaned hearing her sisters' familiar voice , she pinched the bridge of her nose . Vergil himself scowled. "My thoughts exactly…and she's not alone…

"Verg has his ways…of course I get nothing because of said stick." Dante's voice was heard next.

"Would you both be quiet for a moment, my ears are starting to hurt! And the fact that I have heightened senses doesn't help either!"

"OH STOP WHINING FLEA BAG!"

"Isis, I have had just about enough of your insults if you do not-hey HEY! ISIS DESIST RIGHT NOW!"

Ayla's eyebrow twitched slightly as she exited the room going ahead of Vergil much to his surprise.

She leaned against the doorway of the living room and glared at Isis who was busy holding Quincy upside down by his tail.

She was soon joined by Vergil who glared Icily at Dante who was relaxing, with his feet placed neatly on the table.

Ayla cleared her throat , her eyebrow twitched when she was still ignored.

She did it again, same result.

So she did the most rational thing she could.

"ISIS, PUT QUINCY DOWN!"

Said redhead around and grinned nervously, she released her hold on Quincy's tail dropping him to the floor and making him yowl in pain as his head connected with the ground.

"Sissy!" She said waving awkwardly. Dante gave a similar nervous grin to Vergil, seeing his icy glare. And quickly removed his feet from the coffee table.

Ayla's face brightened then and she took a seat on the couch opposite of the armchair Dante was in, she smirked in a sinister way at Isis and gestured for her to sit down next to her. Isis gave a nervous chuckle and shook her head.

She held in a yelp when Vergil suddenly sat down next to her, she blushed and Isis flashed her own sinister smirk.

Vergil clasped his hands together resting his chin on them, he glared at his twin. "Dante…I can understand why Isis would come….but why are you here?"

"Well you didn't think she could get here on her own did ya? And if you don't want me here that bad, then why'd you let me in?"

"I wouldn't consider it letting you in. It was more like you barged inside the moment I opened the door. I would have left you outside to rot, believe me."

Quincy cleared his throat , "Excuse the interruption but, I believe we have a more important matter at hand to discuss." At the mention of said 'matter' both sisters shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not actually informed of the current situation…" The cold twin glanced at Ayla and she nodded remembering her end of the bargain. " I was suppose to tell him later…..but since you're all already here I suppose we could do it now." Isis nodded. " I explained some things to mister asshole here. But not all of it. Quincy nodded. The entire story would take much longer, If I have your permission I think I can summarize I well enough. Both sisters nodded.

The cat cleared his throat and began. "You see…a long time ago their mother was a very powerful witch in her day. She was actually a part of the Divina Trinitas. Witches are now nearly extinct, and back then it wasn't very different. The Divina Trinitas, was the name given to the three most powerful witches of that time. Dahlia was one of them along with her two sisters. But their alliance was broken, when one became a succubus and in this way lost her position as a witch. The other…became too obsessed in her hunger for power…and was soon defeated by Dahlia. Who was the only one remaining. "

"Soon however Dahlia met Leonard, they both fell deeply in love and decided to settle down together. Dahlia never told him anything about her powers. Soon, Isis was born. She was a Halfling. So of course she possessed her mother's abilities, and being so young she didn't know how to control them. She never cause any chaos really. But Leonard thought otherwise."

_"A MONSTER! MY CHILD IS A MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME YOU STUPID BITCH?!"_

"He became enraged at Dahlia for lying to him, but she stood up to him. And protected Isis from getting hurt. Leonard would beat her daily, but she endured, she endured his late returns, and his alcoholic habits. One night it was different though…"

_"LEONARD PLEASE! YOU'RE DRUNK! STOP!"_

_"SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU! YOU'RE MY WIFE SO SHUT IT!"_

"He was so drunk, that in a fit of rage he raped Dahlia. Nine months later Ayla was born. Dahlia was torn, she loved Ayla to death but feared for her safety as well as Isis' safety. As Leonard grew more and more violent. And….as he continued to treat Dahlia like his slave…her madness grew….

_"Don't worry children….I'll take care of him…__**I'll take care of them all**_"

"Unknown to Isis and Ayla, Dahlia murdered Leonard in his sleep, she left the body to rot under the bed she previously shared with him and sealed the room away. At first she was nice to the girls…but…it changed when they entered their 13th year."

_"YOU MUST BE PURGED OF YOUR SINS ISIS!"_

"She had gone completely mad, and grew quite the hatred towards men…..I should know…I was their tutor at the time….." The cat sighed pausing. "I was simply at the right place at the wrong time…. But that is another story."

Isis and Ayla both shuddered. "I the end….mom was burnt by the people of Fortuna for assaulting a man in public with her powers." Ayla said, finishing the story. "So how is she back?" She asked. Quincy scowled, "What attacked you, was not Dahlia. It was merely a vengeful spirit she sent after you. And she came back because she herself was a vengeful spirit. And she was also a witch, so she had the ability to revive herself. But I am sure she is most likely just back as a spirit, nothing more."

"Still, she's gonna come after us." Isis added. Quincy glanced at Dante. "Not just you….she saw you with both Dante and Vergil. She will surely target them too, if not more than you because of her hate. It is best if things remain as they are….Isis stay with Dante and if you have no objection's Vergil I believe it best if Ayla stayed with you. This way we just may lure Dahlia out, she will be angered if she sees you together again."

Vergil nodded. "I have no objections, Ayla may stay here under my protection." Dante whistled. "Well, look at you acting like a dashing knight." Ayla scowled and blushed at his statement. Vergil gave him an icy glare. "Leave…we've discussed everything we need, there's no need for me to suffer your presence any longer." Dante rolled his eyes. "You just want to be alone with her, fine I get it. Come on babe, let's leave the love birds alone." Isis smirked at Ayla who scowled looking flushed.

* * *

**Li-Chan: *yawn* Here it is, read and review!**


	6. A Submissive Little Kitten

**Li-Chan: Hi people! Hehe I can see you just adore Dahlia XDXDXD Well I somehow think my chapters have started to lack their SUPERMEGAAWESOMESAUSZSHITZ AN THINGYZ! So Imma reply to reviews! XDXD**

**~Vergildarkslayer: Psychotic crack pot, yes best choice of words for Dahlia my friend. I know I've replied to this in a private message but eh, It's no trouble might as well let the others know more about Quincy. He looks like that when he grins, but he is not at all like the regular Chesire cat in appearance I mean. In personality he is like the Chesire Cat mixed with the Black Cat from Coraline. He's wise, a good mentor, a bit sarcastic with rather dry and dark humor at times . In appearance he's just a simple black cat.**

**~Blair Cornelia Deveraux: Couldn't help but noticing (I never said anything 'bout it thoughXD) you changed your user name right? That's nice Hehe people really like VergilxAyla don't they? XDXD I dunno why though of course I love my characters to death *hugs OC's tightly* but I guess I kind of don't see anything special about the pairing though. I'm glad other people do, and I am glad the pairing pleases you XD Really If you want more I promise more :D The question is when? XD Just please….don't usher me for a kiss like some people do XDXDXDXDXDXD It's pressure *dodges various vegetables* OKAY OKAY GEEZ! Hehe anyway hon thanks for the review sorry if the rant bores you XD**

**~AHassassin: Glad you like it, and the idea likes that you like her as well**  
**Idea: *blushing* Oh you!**  
**And of course I shall write more! XD**

**Li-Chan: So, replied only to reviews for the previously written chapter, sorry but I just started a-doin' this I'll reply to all future reviews either in the form of a private message or a review reply like the above (maybe even both?XD) Well, Of course I don't own any actual DMC characters. If I did of course my babies *hugging OC'S* would be in there.**

* * *

Ayla sighed.

Isis just adored seeing her sister flustered like this, and Ayla was well aware of that. She would constantly poke fun at her for having a slight crush (as Ayla described it) on the blue clad twin. The blonde would just dismiss her with a glare. However Isis did like poking fun, but even she was smart enough not to invoke Ayla's wrath. The blonde could be quite nasty when she wanted to, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' described it perfectly.

"I hope Isis didn't cause you too much trouble?" She fidgeted with the ends of her shorts nervously. He opened his mouth to reply but paused.

She was still in the same outfit from last night.

His eyes skimmed over her body and fell upon her legs.

She stood up. "Vergil?" She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you alright? You look distracted." If only she knew why he was distracted… The cold twin looked away with a slight pink on his face, he cleared his throat. "You may want to change." He muttered, but she heard him.

"I'll be in my room." He said it quickly leaving the room, he almost sounded uncomfortable.

She stared owlishly at his retreating form.

_'Did he just tell me to….and did he tell me because….?'_

The red on her face matched Dante's coat perfectly. She shook her head and ran into her room attempting to ignore the fact that Vergil had just openly stared at her legs. _'God Damn it Ayla! How could you forget to change? Wait…why am I blaming this on myself? It is kind of his fault for being a pervert. I didn't think he was like that though…I'm a bit disappointed. B-But maybe it kind of is my fault! I am dressed rather provocatively….stupid bar, stupid job, stupid Isis making me do the stupid job!'_

While she was having an internal battle the cold twin was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

Honestly he had this slight urge to punch himself in the face. He was acting like his perverse idiotic twin. Still, it's been a while… hasn't it? He thought it silly to waste time on things like relationships and sex. No Vergil was not a virgin. * He had his first kiss, and first time. But…love, love was something foreign to Vergil. He was certainly not in love with Ayla. It was merely an attraction he felt towards her, she was indeed an attractive female. Not much of a bust but with some lovely placed curves and…as Dante put it. Vergil always was a 'leg man' the most attractive thing about Ayla was, well her innocence. At times it seemed like she was unaware of all the horrors the real world had. It was a bit frightening, she seemed so fragile too. But from the story he had heard, she was no weakling she was a strong woman. Even though she could be emotional at times, she and Isis were very strong to endure something like that.

The Blonde Smiled yanking open the closet doors to find them completely empty. Yes it sounded odd, but if she was staying with him she'd need her things.

And with but a few soft Latin words the closet was now filled with Ayla's various clothes. She rummaged through them trying to find her favorite outfit.

"Here we go." It was the same dress she wore the day Vergil put the charm on her. Sure she had adored it before, it was a beautiful dress. Sleek and black. It was floor length though so it was modest. The only slightly revealing thing was the lack of sleeves, the only thing holding it was a black fabric on Ayla's neck. And yes she had adored it before but….because of said events that day she grew to like it even more.

She frowned. Vergil was like an image of intelligence and honor. She was quite disappointed to discover that he was also a pervert like his brother. She shook her head, perhaps she was wrong and he just…couldn't help it.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, what would she do now to pass the time? She didn't have anywhere to store her books and she couldn't really practice spells with the risk of destroying Vergil's home. No she wasn't destructive like Isis, she learned quickly but was a tad clumsy though. Isis? Isis just adored wrecking stuff up, whether it was on purpose or by accident.

She paused her train of thought when there was a knock on her door.  
_  
_"Come in Vergil, I've 'changed." Her tone was slightly bitter towards the end. The cold twin entered raising an eyebrow at her new outfit. She scowled. "What? You need me to change again?!" She hissed. Vergil gave her a cold glare and she winced slightly but didn't back down. "I recommend you not speak to me in that tone, witch." He snarled. And so the atmosphere grew from awkward to less than friendly. "Don't look at me like a piece of meat then." She snarled back. She gasped when she heard a low growl from him. "Typical woman, you try to make everything seem romantic." It was Ayla's turn to growl. "I don't view sizing me up like a rack of lamb as romantic Vergil." She spat. He clenched his fist in anger. "Listen here girl, I believe we've had a similar talk. I will not hesitate to snap your little neck this instant if you continue to speak to me that way. It was my choice to protect you, and I can undo it at any time. I am perfectly fine on my own but I don't believe that goes for you now does it?" The blonde stared at him looking a bit frightened by his statement. He smirked in triumph. "See how obedient you can be little witch?" He said leaving her to fume.

She grit her teeth in anger. It was his fault, and she was not one to get into such arguments or reply so hotly. But ….it was as if he was asking for it and a known trait in the family was a temper. She sighed sprawling out on the bed. She pulled out the silk handkerchief once more and stared at it.

"….I was wrong…..as always…..oh so wrong…." Her thumb glided over the fabric feeling it's softness. "Yes, so very wrong."

The cold twin sipped his tea quietly. He almost felt guilty for acting so….perverse. But he certainly did not expect Ayla to reply in such a way. She seemed so quiet earlier. But he had witnessed her temper in the bar last night.

He smirked in delight.

Her temper mixed with her innocence was indeed amusing to the cold twin.

One minute she could be throwing insults at him, and the next she could act like a submissive little kitten.

_'Her stay here will be very interesting.'_

* * *

"HAHAH wait what?"

As Dante explained, the only thing he consumed where pizza and sundaes.

Isis couldn't comprehend it, how could he be so fit and toned and sexy and…._'REMOVE MIND FROM GUTTER'_ when all he ate was junk food? Eh demon metabolism, great shit.

"Well if I'm staying here that is certainly going to change." Dante gave her a funny look. "You can cook?" Isis grinned. "One thing Ayla could never pull of was cooking, she couldn't fry an egg if her life depended on it." She smiled proudly. Dante smirked nodding. "Well babe I'm gonna go take a shower….care to join?" His tone was really suggestive and had politely returned Isis' mind into the gutter. It's new home apparently, oh poor brain you now reside in the gutter.

She laughed nervously. "O-Of course not!" Dante gave her a wink and smirked knowingly leaving her alone in the room.

She did a brief exam of the place and deemed that it was in dire need of a change. Okay Isis was not a very neat person but even she couldn't stand this big of a mess.

So she got to work.

* * *

**Li-Chan: Okay look you knew this would happen at some point,**

**Vergil is not a very social person , he can also be an ass. And of course he'd never swallow his pride and admit he couldn't control himself. And Ayla you see is innocent but she has a temper, she is not some stupid little girl you can just mess around with all the time….okay so that is what she is, apart from being stupid but she has her breaking point. And Verge triggered it, also she holds him in such high regard and stuff that she was disappointed by his actions. I meant she respects him, she's not in love. She has a small crush and greatly respects him, so she was disappointed of course. Sorry VergilxAyla fans. But you know Verge, of course you do so you had to see this coming, ne?**

***Vergil The Virgin XDXD That's a joke I saw in the Devil May Cry Stupid Files XDXDXD I couldn't help myself XDXDXD**

**Read and Review!**


	7. You're Not Getting Any

**Li-Chan: Well hi peoplez! XD Thank you for all the lovely reviews and Thank you my lovely new Beta for…well, being my beta XDXDXD Hehe :D**

**Revolverwild- Ah I already said this to ya but I should reply of course, she's shy and well he can be an ass….and he could still use it….**

**Vergildarkslayer- *clap, clap* HAHHAHA NO SORRY! I'M JOKING XD! The review is fine XD Sparda could have been a peeping Tom too for all we know? XD**

**RainbowCat101- I'm glad you think so XD Hehe ..XD**

**Oh Right I don't own DMC XD And thank you Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, for being a great beta :D**

* * *

"Damn, something smells good and….wait….what the…what the hell?"

Dante stopped drying his hair for a moment to take notice of the fact that his shop was now in tip top condition. The ugly smelly couch was still there, but the pizza boxes were gone, the carpet no longer had stains and overall everything was …clean. Which was odd to see in a place like Devil May Cry.

He whipped his head around when he heard soft singing coming from the kitchen.

'…..I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on….'

The devil hunter grinned hearing this. He entered the kitchen and froze seeing, a coffee maker, a blender and …well the microwave was nothing new. He used it all the time to heat up pizza….but he didn't remember having the other two.

Isis was leaning against the wall singing softly. She stopped seeing Dante enter.

Shirtless.

Again.

She growled in frustration feeling her face heat up again. Seeing his infuriating ever smug smirk didn't help much. "Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" She sounded bitter with a hint of embarrassment.

"No, but that would kill the fun, wouldn't it?" He asked. He raised his arms to stretch flexing his muscles in the process, Isis bit her bottom lip. And since she didn't have much….well any luck at this point, of course he noticed and grinned looking even more smug.

"Beautiful song you were singing there by the way….is it meant for anyone special?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"Just for that you're not getting any."

He opened his mouth to reply but Isis, realizing how WRONG that sentence was cut him off.

"Cake, you're not getting any cake, now quit being a smartass and go put on some damn clothes!"

Dante scratched the back of his head. "Cake…what cake? And what are you my mother?" Isis gave him a cold glare.

"Shirt, now," she said in a menacing tone.

He rolled his eyes leaving the room.

* * *

Ayla couldn't remember what lead her here, nor could she remember what she was doing in the first place.

Ah, right. Since Vergil had decided to act like she wasn't here or just be a complete ass. She decided to explore the mansion. It was very big, she adored it just for the fact that it had a huge library. And Ayla loved to read. She continued her exploration making a mental note to come back later and browse some of the books. She stumbled upon another well decorated room, however she froze seeing the one thing that most reminded her of her childhood. The one thing that helped her escaped everything for a moment, and just disappear into her own little world.

The piano.

Yes, she could play the piano. Actually most of the people in her family were musically gifted. Isis could play the guitar, but she was never interested in something simple like the piano or cello. Ayla liked both, but decided she preferred the piano for some reason.

"Well, don't stand there looking lost."

She jumped hearing the voice from behind her. Quincy gave her a knowing look walking past her to sit on the piano.

"Play something, no. Sing something, I used to love listening to you….back then." The blonde sighed.

"I don't know….this is his house after all. Besides….I haven't sung or played since…..well….you know."

The cat's ears dropped a bit but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. "How disappointing, and here I thought you were getting over it, I suppose my assumptions were wrong…" He trailed off. Ayla scowled.

"Fine, I'll play."

The cat grinned at this. "Dear, don't get me wrong. My intentions are nothing if good too you. But I am just a watcher in this war. And I shan't interfere more than I have. My role is to be the mentor, to help and guide you….both…..no matter how much of a task that can be with your sister…."

Ayla smiled at this. "Is that why you're here?" He nodded.

"You didn't expect me to stay with her and let her torture me more did you? I swear she can be so sadistic at times….I wonder who she gets it from…"

Ayla frowned sadly. "Yeah….now that's a mystery… isn't it?"

Quincy sighed, "Apologies, now then what will you play for me?"

The blonde looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure, you pick something then."

"Ah….do you remember it perhaps? You used to adore it, I'm not sure where you heard it …but I believe it was called A Love Suicide.*"

Something seemed to sparkle in the blonde's eyes when he said the name. "I remember….okay….here goes."

She ran her fingers over the keys and inhaled. She began playing a soft tune that gradually grew in tone.

She stopped exhaling shakily, trying to find her voice.

_'Say where is my shame,  
When I call your name?  
So please don't set me free.  
I'm as heavy, as can be.  
I will do you harm,  
I will break my arm.  
I'm a victim…  
Of your charms.'_

The cat purred in delight hearing her sing. He looked like he was in heaven because of the sound.

_'I want to be dead  
When I am….I'm in bed  
I can be so mean  
You can beat me  
I would like to shame you  
I would like to blame you_

_'Just because….  
Of my love to you'_

The blonde closed her eyes letting herself fully forget where she was at the moment, she replayed the memories in her head. Making each scene into something happier, this was what she wished for after all.

_'And  
Love itself is  
Just as innocent, as roses in May.  
I know nothing can, drive it away.'_

Vergil closed the book, hearing the soft playing coming from the piano room. He was busy doing some research in the library. He returned it to its place and made his way to said room to investigate. He froze at what he saw, it was Ayla playing the piano and singing, Quincy was lying on top of the piano looking like he was in bliss from her voice. He gave him a warning glare not to interrupt her, Vergil hesitated but nodded anyway.

_'Though love itself is, just as brief as a candle…in the wind.  
But it's greedy, just like sin.'_

The dark slayer had to admit, he didn't mind her singing. It was relaxing, as was the song, nothing too fast and upbeat like he heard at that wretched club her sister sang at.

_'Alone  
But sane,  
I am a Love Suicide.  
'Cause love itself is, just as brief as a candle…in the wind.  
It is pure white…just…like sin.'_

She stopped singing after that, she just kept playing the soft tune, smiling at Quincy who swayed a bit at the music.

_'Alone,  
But sane  
I am a Love Suicide.  
'Cause Love itself is, Just as brief as a candle…in the wind.  
It is pure white…just…like sin.'_

She sighed smiling as she ended the song. Quincy grinned a bit but then frowned. "I would ask for more but it seems we've been…interrupted." The blonde gasped, she turned her head to see Vergil indeed standing behind her.

They glared at each other for a moment, before Ayla decided it was enough. She stood up with a frown.

"I apologize, It won't happen again," she spat. The cold twin scowled at this. Quincy looked amused by them.

"You should learn to ask before deciding to touch what's not yours," he said sounding indifferent. She grit her teeth.

"Fine," she said. He smirked at her attitude, it was amusing. "Do you by any chance find this funny you jackass?" She barked. He chuckled at this.

"That kind of language is something I would expect from your sister, I suppose It runs in the family then."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Oh just like being a perverted cretin runs in yours?" She asked.

Vergil frowned a bit. "Touché, but I am no cretin. And you do recall that I am a biological male and even I can't always control myself in these types of…situations." The blonde scoffed turning red at his suggestive tone. She glanced toward the piano.

"Do you play?" She asked sounding curious.

"I also would expect such stupid questions from your sister or Dante. Of course I play, why else would I have a piano?" He smirked smugly deciding that he had won their little banter. She scoffed again.

"Oh just forget I ever asked you anything!" She said as she stomped out of the room angrily.

"I usually don't condone this kind of behavior, but it's not often I see these angry reactions from Ayla," Quincy muttered, grinning.

* * *

"My lady? I am tired of waiting, when will we attack. I long for my revenge against that wretched Sparda. Killing his sons would satisfy my hunger."

Dahlia sighed looking bored. The older woman glanced at the spirit who addressed her. "Soon, soon they will pay. And my daughters will have learned their lessons by then."

* * *

**Li-Chan: Well, this is it for now. :D Read an review!**

*The song is A Love Suicide the main theme of Rule Of Rose


End file.
